


Extra Credit

by Rubynye



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In college, Millie made extra money tutoring Charlie Eppes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Look at what I found in my files! I will soon return to XMFC fic, but I wanted to get this out there.

"Go on, dear." Mrs. Eppes's breath brushes the nape of Millie's neck as her clever fingers unhook Millie's bra. They stand sideways to the bed where Mr. Eppes sits, leaning back on his hands, watching his wife undressing Millie; she glances at him, at his cheerful smile and wiry chest hair and his erection reared up pointing at them, then drops her eyes as she feels the sweep of soft hands across her back, up and down.

Obediently, as she watches her bra slide down her arms and Mrs. Eppes's hands slip around her sides to gather up her breasts, Millie continues. "Charlie wanted to do the whole Precalculus textbook, but I managed to distract him with derivation. We can always go back to it later, but he's really ready for Calculus." Mrs. Eppes's fingers circle her nipples, sensitive flesh pebbling under their skimming touch as Mrs. Eppes's own breasts press warm and soft to her back, but Millie hangs onto enough breath to give her report. "He won't stop talking about watching Don at batting practice and the area under the curve." Mr. and Mrs. Eppes chuckle in unison, Mr. Eppes almost growling, Mrs. Eppes's breath curling softly over Millie's ear. "I think he's going to love integrals, and it's probably not too soon to think about multivariate, ah..."

Mrs. Eppes tweaks both Millie's nipples, making her breath catch. "It sounds like he's making wonderful progress, Millie," she murmurs, lips brushing Millie's burning ear. "With your able guidance. Turn around for me?"

Millie does, and Mrs. Eppes smiles, those curls a nimbus around her head, her fingers unzipping Millie's skirt and pushing it down her hips, then skimming up to hook into her panties. "There's a girl," she encourages as she tugs them down, and when Millie wriggles to get out of them her tingling breasts brush Mrs. Eppes's and they both gasp. Mr. Eppes rumbles happily from the bed, but Millie watches Mrs. Eppes's smile widen, dazzling between her shiny red lips, and when she says, "Come here," Millie takes a deep floral breath of her and leans in eagerly.

Mrs. Eppes isn't the first woman Millie's kissed, or rather, she is, Barbara and Trish are girls too. Mrs. Eppes isn't. Her hands are soft on Millie's nape and cheek, her mouth pillowy and her cheek silky, but she's firm underneath, strong and direct as she controls the kiss. Her tongue flicks across Millie's and Millie moans, clenching her fists against the impulse to touch.

Mrs. Eppes chuckles again, letting go of Millie for the moment. "You can touch me, dear," she says, and kisses Millie's nose. "What is it? Go ahead, ask."

"I just --" Millie squares her shoulders under those soft warm hands and makes her voice firm when she admits, "I don't know what you want me to do, Mrs. Eppes."

"Margaret, dear, call me Margaret." Mrs. Eppes -- _Margaret_ \-- slides her hands down Millie's shoulders and arms to fold them into Millie's. "And he's Alan, or 'hey you' if he does something you don't like," she adds as she gently tugs Millie towards the bed, where Alan makes a droll exaggerated face. "You have such pretty skin." Millie blushes all over that skin as Margaret pushes lightly on her shoulders, as Alan settles against her back, his dick hard and hot against her thigh and his musky scent rising into Margaret's cloud of perfume. "Is this your first threesome?"

Her smile is so warm, her breasts swing hypnotically, and Millie swallows hard and shakes her head. She's usually louder and bolder than this, but Margaret has her awestruck, leaning over her, warm arms linking with Alan's around her, skin plush and warm under her fingers. "I'd love to hear about it, then," Margaret murmurs, an inch from Millie's mouth, "a little later. Right now, Millie, we want you to enjoy yourself."

Margaret kisses Millie again as Alan gruffly murmurs against the back of her neck, "Have fun with us, kid," his stubble tingling as he kisses her there; Millie sighs into a shiver as their legs tangle hers before and behind, easing them apart, as their stroking hands nestle together between her thighs.


End file.
